Zephyrus
by Dizzy Ramone
Summary: UA - Des averses tranchées d'éclairs secouent la ville de Londres, suite auxquelles Theodore Nott se retrouve doté de mystérieux pouvoirs. Tandis qu'il apprend progressivement à les gérer, des individus aux capacités surnaturelles se multiplient, dont Firewave, super-héros au charisme équivalent à son orgueil... que Theodore connaît en réalité très bien.
1. L'élu de Zeus

Bonjour, le peuple. J'entame avec 'Zephyrus' ma première fic à chapitres, qui je pense ne sera pas bien longue, cinq chapitres tout au plus comme j'ai prévu sur mon petit plan. C'est une série de bouquins sur des super-héros gays qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic ('Masks' de Hayden Thorne, dont je n'ai lu qu'une partie du tome 1, je dois avouer) mais je me suis surtout inspirée de la série Misfits pour certains aspects de l'histoire. Enjoy, folks!

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter humblement les personnages de JK Rowling pour mettre en lumière ce qu'elle n'a pas exploité dans ses livres ; à savoir la relation incontestablement fusionnelle que partagent Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott. Et ceux qui croient que Blaise était attiré par Ginny Weasley ; c'est du bullshit.

* * *

**Musique :** New Order – Crystal

_Tu m'ébranles jusqu'à la racine..._

_N'arrête pas._

* * *

**1 – L'élu de Zeus**

* * *

Le mercredi après-midi, Theodore Nott avait pour tradition d'aller flâner avec Odette dans le petit parc au bas de la rue de leur école. Situé Place Guillaume le Conquérant, c'était l'endroit où tous les fumeurs se rendaient pour leur clope d'après-cours, gaspiller quelques anecdotes embaumées de nicotine sur leur journée interminable. Theodore ne fumait pas, mais Odette commençait tout juste à chopper le vice, et cet instant de pose urbaine leur permettait de se partager leurs réflexions les plus personnelles à mesure que s'amoncelaient les mégots sous les semelles d'Odette. Quelques fois, seulement.

—Je vais encore me taper un F en math, grogna-t-elle d'un ton âcre avant de tirer une bouffée de sa clope. C'est limite si je sais à quel chapitre on est. Je croyais qu'on était encore sur la formule de Newton mais ça m'a pris une semaine pour tilter qu'on était passé aux fonctions exponentielles.

—Tu peux me demander de l'aide, tu sais, proposa Theodore sans être le moins du monde gêné par la fumée (avec son père qui vidait un paquet de cigarettes par jour quand il était gosse, l'odeur de la clope avait depuis longtemps cessé de l'importuner).

Elle racla le sol de son pied avec abattement.

—Tant pis, lança-t-elle comme si rater sa scolarité était de toute façon inévitable pour les malheureux comme elle qui n'étaient pas dotés de 150 points de Q.I, que sa seule issue serait une carrière de mannequin, poser seins nus sur la couverture d'un magazine de ménagère, en train de fixer l'horizon d'un regard blasé.

—'Tant pis', c'est trop facile, ça. Ça te permet de glander toute une partie de la nuit sur Skype avec ce branleur de Tottenham que tu vas plaquer dans trois mois.

Pour toute réponse, Odette souffla délibérément sa fumée sur son visage.

—Eh, meuf, t'aurais pas une cigarette steuplé ? demanda un type qui, au vu de sa tenue, avait l'air d'être payé pour sponsoriser la marque Adidas.

—_Vaffanculo ! _Vous m'cassez les couilles à gratter des clopes, va voir chez ta mère !

Haussant des épaules, le jeune individu tourna les talons sans se priver d'émettre un soupir frustré sonnant légèrement comme un 'sale pute'. Voulant dissimuler un rire inconvenant, Theodore toussota.

—Je suis pas faite pour les études comme toi, Theo, reprit Odette comme si personne ne les avait interrompus. Dans un an, on est majeurs et lancés dans la vie d'adulte. J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Soyons sérieux un instant, j'ai aucune envie d'être mannequin. _Comme ma mère._

—C'est quoi le problème avec ta mère ?

Odette jeta son mégot par terre et l'écrasa férocement.

—Rien, elle est parfaite. On s'fait un dürüm ?

Leur amitié était vieille d'un an et des poussières – Theodore venait de débarquer d'un établissement au niveau affligeant pour le bien mieux réputé 'Kensington College', et le hasard avait voulu le placer dans la même classe qu'Odette, jolie nana métisse toute en courbes précoces et regards blasés, qui derrière ses lunettes à monture noire l'avait repéré dès le premier jour.

'Nott, quel nom malheureux, on a dû en faire des jeux de mots à la con sur ton patronyme.'

'Odette c'est un nom de vieille fille dévote, j'en serais pas plus ravi,' avait rétorqué Theo avec susceptibilité.

'Plains-toi à ma mère, c'est elle qui a une fixation sur les vieux noms français inutilisés depuis la révolution française. Mon frère s'appelle Blaise.'

'Blaise c'est sexy.'

'Blaise, c'est moche.'

Campant sur sa vingt-troisième année d'existence, Blaise Zabini était l'unique frère d'Odette, assez bel homme pour faire la couverture d'un _Carbon Copy_, et le principal responsable de la lente dépravation sexuelle de Theodore. Pour faire court. L'adolescent se maintenait de se l'avouer bien sûr. Il avait interagi avec le concerné une quelque dizaine de fois, des conversations le plus souvent réduites à des politesses qu'exigent les conventions sociales, et puis s'était contenté de fixer d'un air hypnotisé les fesses de son fantasme quand celui-ci remontait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, avant de généralement se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Odette, qui le dévisageait d'un air féroce.

Odette _savait, _Odette c'était vraiment l'ultime garce dès qu'on mentionnait le sujet 'Blaise'. Depuis que Theodore s'était forcé à lui faire son coming-out après qu'elle eût tenté de molester ses amygdales avec sa langue, à une soirée quelconque, et qu'il avait dû la repousser gentiment d'un 'ouiménonmétuvoi' (un grand moment de solitude pour eux deux), elle s'était mise à analyser chaque facette de son comportement et avait deviné d'elle-même qu'effectivement, son meilleur ami pour qui elle avait eu un petit faible avait plutôt tendance à déshabiller sauvagement son frère du regard plutôt que – oh, n'importe quelle nana en short moulant.

Eh oui, Theodore lui préférait quelqu'un d'autre, et elle ne l'avait jamais digéré. On ne rejetait pas Odette Zabini, indépendamment de ses préférences. Et donc, à chaque nouvelle aventure sexuelle de Blaise, elle se délectait de réciter le même refrain...

'Je l'ai vu ramener une nana à la maison, hier. Je dis une nana parce qu'elle avait des seins. Ce que tu n'as pas.' Traduction : mon frère t'est inaccessible, fin de l'histoire, remerciements.

Elle omettait toujours (volontairement) de relever les fréquentations masculines de Blaise bien sûr. Theodore avait vu, un samedi soir qu'il arpentait les rues de Londres comme un fantôme, son _number one crush_ sortir d'un petit resto en compagnie d'un gars dont il enlaçait la taille avec possessivité. Cet épisode aurait pu s'achever là si Blaise ne l'avait pas reconnu et apostrophé, avant de le présenter à son rendez-vous en des termes qui auraient pu le faire passer limite pour un petit frère. Après quoi Theodore avait échangé quelques mots glacials avec son 'rival', avant de rentrer chez lui et faire ses devoirs. (...) Bon, très bien, il s'était masturbé. Mais il avait quand même fini par les faire, ses devoirs. En priant mentalement pour que _ce gars,_ ainsi que le surnommait hautainement sa conscience, ne fût qu'un coup d'un soir, au pire d'une semaine.

Aussi rageant fut cet échange, ça lui avait bien arrangé finalement, autrement il n'en aurait jamais conclu que Blaise était -

'Bi ? Genre. Mon frère est pas bi. Il veut juste faire le dingue pour énerver mes parents. C'est toujours un ado dans sa tête. Crois-moi, c'est qu'une phase, dans une semaine, ça lui sera complètement passé.'

Odette était vraiment mesquine, des fois...

—Eh ho, dis-le tout de suite si je te fais chier à parler de Vince. Tu penses à quoi, là ?

Theodore détacha son regard de son dürüm kefta à peine entamé et demanda distraitement :

—Mmh, quoi ?

Odette émit un long soupir en trempant une frite dans sa sauce pita.

—Je disais que Vince m'a énervée hier. Il m'a dit que j'étais jamais motivée pour qu'on se voie, alors que pour lui je me rends tout le temps dispo, et lui peut jamais venir parce qu'il a toujours une partie de Call of' avec ses potes, ou alors il doit faire un deal avec tel ou tel gars... Que des excuses de merde. Putain, quel mec sensé préfère jouer à _Call of Duty_ plutôt que d'être avec sa copine ?

—J'avoue, _Call of Duty_ c'est naze comme jeu. Si ç'avait été _Uncharted_, par contre...

—Oh ta gueule, intima Odette avec un sourire en lançant une frite sur Theodore.

—Alors il va passer sa date de péremption ?

—J'sais pas. J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui, t'sais ?

—Je crois que tu mérites mieux que ce paumé.

—Moi, je crois que tu mérites mieux que ta main.

Odette lui tira la langue d'un air malicieux, se délectant avec hilarité du 'M'enfin !' que balbutia son ami sans grande répartie.

* * *

L'estomac lourd de culpabilité alimentaire, Theodore déambulait le long du pâté de maison avec Pluton, son bouledogue français aussi vif d'esprit qu'un tubercule sous LSD. Il l'avait reçu à l'âge de dix ans, peu après le décès de sa mère, parce que son père s'était imaginé qu'une peluche vivante aurait amoindri sa peine et comblé son manque maternel. Une façon dissimulée de se déculpabiliser pour aller voir les putes tous les week-ends aussi – à dix ans, Theodore n'était pas le gosse aussi crédule qu'on voulait bien le croire.

—Grouille, intima-t-il d'un ton pressé à Pluton, qui sniffait un poteau d'un air indécis depuis cinq minutes.

Le ciel tapissé de nuages gris présageait des cascades de torrents et Theodore voulait se réfugier au plus vite sous un toit. Pluton se décida enfin à se soulager sur la roue arrière d'une Mercedes – le poteau apparemment jugé trop indigne d'être imprégné de ses fluides corporels.

Le tonnerre se mit tout à coup à gronder et Zeus pissa sur le monde.

Enfilant la capuche de son gilet, Theodore activa le pas sans desserrer sa prise sur la laisse de Pluton. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient lamentablement sur le trottoir, éclaboussant l'ourlet de son Levi's et imbibant ses imitations de Vans rouges. On pouvait entendre raisonner depuis la rue d'à côté des chauffeurs klaxonner agressivement.

Trois mètres plus tard, un éclair s'abattit sur lui.

* * *

Sur une échelle de Dante, Theodore aurait placé les hôpitaux dans le neuvième cercle des Enfers.

Avec des parents névrosés et fragiles comme les siens, il aurait dû avoir la résistance d'un trombone, pourtant il avait rarement été sujet à un accident assez grave pour l'envoyer à la case urgences. La seule fois où ça lui était arrivé, c'était à l'aube de son troisième mois. Il avait failli s'étouffer en buvant son lait et dû attendre que son teint devînt légèrement bleuâtre pour que sa mère se précipitât à l'hôpital, où on l'y avait finalement séquestré une semaine – mais de cet épisode il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un hôpital, c'était pour sa mère, en phase terminale, qu'on avait laissée crever dans une chambre aseptisée puant la morphine et l'agonie. Il avait dix ans et s'était promis 'plus jamais' lorsqu'il était question de remettre un pied dans ce lieu trop clean et satanique.

Sept ans plus tard, il s'y retrouvait cloué à un lit, sa grand-mère Adelaide assise sur une chaise en train de le couver d'un regard tendre.

—Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, répéta-t-elle pour ce qui semblait être la troisième fois. Dieu veille sur toi.

Theodore lui fit un sourire forcé, retenant ses pulsions athées de blesser la maman de sa maman, celle qui après la mort de sa mère à lui, et l'emprisonnement de son père pour une sombre histoire de drogue, l'avait pris sous sa tutelle et s'évertuait à lui faire ingérer des kilos de nourriture tous les jours depuis.

—Je sais, répondit-il. Tu crois qu'ils vont me laisser rentrer à la maison ce soir ?

—Tout dépendra des résultats. Comment tu te sens ?

—Je ne souffre pas le martyr si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

Theodore dirigea son attention vers la petite télé allumée, dans laquelle défilaient des images d'inondations et de témoignages sans grand intérêt sur le fait 'qu'on n'avait pas eu des pluies comme ça depuis la désintégration de l'URSS'.

—Le ciel se fâche, commenta sa grand-mère.

—Normalement, on avait prévu un peu de pluie, pas une tempête. Y a des gens qui vont être virés à la météo, chantonna Theodore avec un petit sourire schadenfreudien.

—La nature ne peut pas toujours être prévisible, nounours. Bon, je vais aller demander aux infirmières si les analyses avancent, décida-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Las d'attendre étendu sur le lit, Theodore se défit des couvertures et gagna la salle de bain. Il tâtonna le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur, et lorsqu'il l'actionna, la luminosité crue lui agressa tellement les yeux qu'elle lui sembla presque irréelle. La pièce avait l'air de pivoter sur elle-même. Déséquilibré, l'adolescent s'aida du mur pour ramper jusqu'au lavabo, devant le miroir, où il examina ses traits rendus cireux par son état.

Son mal de tête finit par disparaître progressivement. Un peu groggy, il baissa les yeux pour ouvrir le robinet et se rafraîchir, mais fut paralysé lorsqu'il constata que le bout de ses doigts était devenu translucide... à nouveau, la notion de réalité lui paraissait trop abstraite sur le moment pour qu'il se donnât la peine de paniquer...

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Il les agita mais l'effet ne s'évapora pas, il pouvait vaguement distinguer les objets et couleurs à travers ses ongles. _Je suis en train d'halluciner... Réveille-toi, Theo ! Réveille-toi... réveille-toi..._

—Theo, tu es aux toilettes, mon chéri ? lui parvint la voix de grand-mère depuis sa chambre.

Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il regarda ses mains à nouveau, elles étaient redevenues complètement opaques.

—Euh, o-oui. Deux minutes, dit-il fébrilement, encore secoué par sa vision.

Parce que c'était sûrement une vision, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les analyses n'avaient détecté aucune anomalie chez lui et Theodore avait tenu à aller en cours le jour suivant, même si sa grand-mère n'avait cessé toute la matinée de lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à rester au lit s'il se sentait un peu faiblard. Il était probablement le seul ado au monde à insister pour se rendre à l'école. Son grand-père lui avait fièrement ébouriffé les cheveux à cela, 'que veux-tu, il porte le nom Nott mais il a du sang Haines ! Et les Haines, c'est des bosseurs'.

Haines était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Nancy, 'comme Nancy Sinatra', dont grand-mère avait été apparemment assez fan au point de baptiser sa fille unique pareillement. Douce ironie puisque selon l'anecdote qu'on aimait bien lui raconter les soirs de nostalgie, sa mère méprisait la chanteuse, qu'elle jugeait être une bimbo sans grand talent pistonnée par son père. Avant d'être choppé par les flics, papa disait même 'Je suis sûr que c'est une de ses chansons qui ont donné le cancer à ta mère.' Il était complètement stone quand il avait sorti ça, et ça n'avait fait rire personne.

Theodore aimait bien Nancy Sinatra, lui. Il écoutait parfois un de ses vinyles sur le vieux tourne-disque de grand-père quand personne n'était à la maison, avant d'entamer quelques déhanchés sur le canapé du salon en sous-vêtements, lunettes de soleil perchés sur son nez, pendant que tournait _'these boots are made for walking'_.

Mais là, sur la route de son école, les écouteurs vissées aux oreilles, il avait choisi 'She's lost control' de Joy Division comme soundtrack de sa matinée et autant qu'il appréciât les accents pops de la voix de Nancy, il trouvait ses chansons plutôt fadasses en comparaison. Ces interludes musicales de l'aurore étaient toujours trop brèves à son goût et ce matin-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle ; il n'avait violé le bouton 'replay' que treize fois lorsqu'il arriva au Kensington College.

Depuis une cinquantaine d'années, le Kensington College ne faillait pas à sa réputation. C'était une école datant de la politique rigide de Mrs Thatcher qui jouissait d'un bon cadre et d'un bon niveau, régie par une majorité d'enseignants stricts et exigeants. Seuls deux ou trois profs se permettaient la modernité, fumant des clopes avec les élèves à l'entrée de l'établissement, manches retroussés, air décontracté d'enfant des 80's ayant grandi sur la new wave et les premiers vidéos-clips tellement saturées en MDMA qu'elles auraient pu vous rendre épileptiques.

Lupin faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Il fumait ses cigarettes bons-marchés avec son élève chouchou – Harry Potter – et d'autres étudiants de son cours d'anglais qui vouaient à leur prof une sympathie sans bornes, semblant discuter d'un film indépendant sorti une décennie plus tôt qu'il jugeait 'excellemment manœuvré'.

—Bonjour, Theodore ! lança-t-il en voyant arriver un de ses meilleurs élèves.

L'envie de les ignorer tous le titillait grandement mais l'adolescent répondit par un sourire et alla rejoindre le petit groupe.

—Nous discutions justement d'un film qu'on verra peut-être en classe si on avance vite dans le programme. 'Ghost World', tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

—Non.

—Quel dommage ! C'est un film si peu connu mais que je trouve d'une profonde sensibilité. Il n'y a donc qu'Hermione qui l'a vu parmi vous ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Lupin était l'incarnation du prof un peu naïf qui se met en quatre pour dynamiser son cours et captiver ses élèves. Pas un mauvais prof, en fait. Odette trouvait ses cours ennuyeux mais s'accordait à le qualifier de bizarrement attachant. 'Il me fait un peu de la peine,' disait-elle, 'je crois qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui discuter de sujets chiants et baiser.' _'Une femme, tu veux dire ?'_ Comme souvent perdu dans ses divagations mentales, Theodore se sentit violemment éjecté de sa torpeur quand il sentit une main effleurer sa hanche.

—Hey, ça va, Theo ?

C'était Adrian Pucey, un étudiant de sa classe qui avait doublé et avec qui Theodore s'était lié d'amitié vite-fait au début de l'année. Le type de gars un peu paresseux en cours mais une bête en sports – son club de foot extra-scolaire était d'ailleurs sa seule opportunité de briller dans un domaine.

Theodore s'éloigna du groupe de fumeurs avec Adrian et ils avancèrent le long de la cour extérieure.

—Mec, t'as fait math ? J'ai pigé que dalle, se plaignit ce dernier en shootant dans un caillou.

_Faisons semblant d'être étonné_, songea Theodore en esquissant toutefois un sourire compréhensif.

—Oui, j'ai les exercices dans mon sac, tu peux les recopier, s'tu veux.

—Oh merci, tu me sauves la vie ! s'écria Adrian en l'étouffant dans ses bras.

—Hmmpf – je viens pas non plus de te faire une transplantation du cœur !

—Désolé. Tu me rends tout...

Theodore haussa les sourcils avec attente quand Adrian laissa sa phrase en suspension.

—Enfin, peu importe, se rattrapa ce dernier d'un air nonchalant. On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Ça avait recommencé en début d'après-midi, lors du cours d'anglais de Lupin.

Il s'ennuyait mortellement – Odette était curieusement absente, ne lui avait envoyé un sms qu'à onze heures 'je ss malade px pas venir' et le temps semblait s'écouler à une lenteur affolante. Il dessinait des spirales sur sa gomme, manifestation artistique à l'échelle de son ennui, et il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette salle de classe, quand l'impression de voir ses doigts perdre de leur opacité réapparut à nouveau.

_Oh non. Me fais pas ça. Je compte jusqu'à trois, et tu vas arrêter. Un... deux..._ Ses supplications intérieures n'avaient aucun effet sur la disparition progressive de ses membres. Enveloppant ses mains avec les manches de son sweater gris, Theodore leva le bras et demanda à Lupin la permission d'aller aux toilettes. C'était pire qu'une aubaine d'avoir cours avec Lupin à ce moment-là ; McGonagall, elle, ne l'aurait jamais laissé quitter la classe sans un motif plus valable qu'une petite vessie.

Il se réfugia aussi vite qu'il put dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine pour faire une analyse de ses mains. Elles avaient complètement disparu. Il pouvait sentir la tiédeur de ses doigts lorsqu'il les posait contre sa joue, mais elles étaient devenues invisibles.

_Invisible. Je deviens invisible. Oh. Pu. Tain._ Il pâlit en s'appuyant contre la paroi de la cabine. Il était dans une situation plutôt misérable, il fallait dire. Ou bien son corps lui jouait des tours qu'il ne savait contrôler, ou bien sa grand-mère assaisonnait ses repas de psychotropes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et cette illusion d'invisibilité était due à l'extasy. _Non, qu'est-ce que mon cerveau raconte, grand-mère ferait jamais ça._ Quoique... son père avait bien été un dealer. Les drogues, c'était une affaire de famille. _Ta gueule, Theodore !_

Peu importe la nature de ce qui lui arrivait ; il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler cette... chose.

Il tenta de se remémorer tous les films qu'il avait vus dans son existence. En général, les mages-à-barbes disaient quoi ? C'est toujours une question de self-control. Puiser sa force en son for intérieur. Se concentrer pour entrer en communion avec son subconscient... Merde, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire !

_Je ne veux plus être invisible. Je ne veux pas disparaître. Je ne veux plus être invisible. Je ne veux pas disparaître._ Ses prières mentales se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques, et quand il glissa ses yeux bleus vers ses mains, elles étaient de nouveau bien en chair, bien visibles.

Un immense soulagement l'étreignit. Mais il lui restait toujours cette crainte de s'estomper à n'importe quel moment. C'était depuis cet éclair mystérieux qui ne lui avait même pas laissé ne serait-ce qu'une écorchure que ce phénomène inexplicable était apparu.

Encore secoué, les membres gélatineux, il s'éclipsa des toilettes et rampa le long des murs jusqu'à la classe où Lupin donnait cours.

* * *

'ca va mieux? Me suis ennuyé sans toi' Theodore fourra son portable dans la poche de son jean une fois son sms envoyé, puis poursuivit sa route en direction de sa station de métro. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui et de faire des tests sur sa condition paranormale, mais c'était sans compter sur Adrian Pucey, véritable radar masqué, qui le localisa aussitôt et trottina jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper.

—Eh, Nott, tu fais quoi demain après les cours ?

—Euh... r-rien, répondit-il, pris au dépourvu par la question.

—Ça te dit de boire un verre avec moi, demain ? Mon frère travaille dans un pub pas très loin et il nous file des bières sans qu'on ait besoin d'être majeur.

—Hum, je voudrais bien mais je suis chargé de travail.

Adrian fronça des sourcils, confus.

—Mais demain on est vendredi.

—Ah... oui effectivement, se souvint lamentablement Theodore.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

—Au fait, je me demandais un truc, simplement par curiosité... Odette, c'est ta copine ?

—Non, répondit-il sommairement en lisant la réponse de son amie.

'ouais cv juste le durum d hier qui est pas passer, je crois que demain jviens pas nn plus. sinon, c normal que jte manque, snas moi y a pas d ambiance'

C'eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

—Mmh, okay, murmura Adrian avec absence, un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Alors, tu veux venir, demain ?

Était-ce narcissique ou purement lucide de sa part si Theodore avait l'impression que Pucey flirtait avec lui ?

—D'accord.

* * *

Il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce qu'il présumait être une sorte de pouvoir surnaturel. Il devait se concentrer pour y parvenir, mais s'il pensait très fort à se fondre dans le décor, il arrivait à rendre ses membres transparents. C'était très bizarre la sensation de pouvoir croiser ses jambes et sentir ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'il ne voyait absolument rien, juste la matière rembourrée de son fauteuil de bureau.

Il avait encore du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Il s'entraînait à agripper des objets sans savoir où était sa main. Le privilège par rapport aux personnes aveugles était qu'il avait au moins une idée exacte de l'endroit où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il n'avait pas à tâtonner à l'aveuglette.

Pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre entièrement invisible, pas encore. Seulement ses jambes et ses bras. Et son pouvoir ne se manifestait pas encore tout le temps sur commande, mais il exerçait un contrôle bien plus conséquent que la première fois, dans cette salle de bain d'hôpital, où il avait observé avec impuissance ses doigts se fondre sous la lumière agressive de la pièce.

Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle capacité.

Il avait toujours été un gamin discret et observateur, une sorte de caméléon qui s'adaptait facilement à tous les décors.

Est-ce que dans le fond, ça changeait grand chose s'il pouvait se rendre concrètement invisible ?

* * *

—Elle s'appelait comment ta mère ?

Theodore couvait d'un regard morose sa bouteille de Newkie Brown. En son for intérieur, il trouvait le breuvage infect, mais l'hérésie d'être dégoûté par la bière en dépit de ses racines purement britanniques le força à en avaler une goulée virile tout en réprimant des nausées.

—Nancy.

—...Elle devait être belle.

Maman Nott – de longs cheveux jadis châtain et des yeux d'un bleu limpide qu'elle partageait avec son fils, une fine ossature saillante sous sa silhouette longiligne. Une brindille sans forme au visage de poupon.

—Elle l'était, confirma Theodore avec un grand sourire. C'était pas une Grace Kelly, mais le genre de femme dont il faut laisser la beauté... mûrir avec le temps. Enfin... je suis pas très objectif, je suppose. Même sans cheveux et des cernes jusqu'au menton, je la trouvais belle.

—Je te crois. À mon avis, elle devait être aussi canon que son fils.

Donc non, ce n'était pas une impression née de sa facette narcissique ; Adrian Pucey flirtait bien avec lui. Wow.

Theodore feignit la décortication mentale de l'étiquette de sa bouteille, dans la vaine tentative d'atténuer ses rougissements. _Newcastle Brown Ale, the one and only_. L'unique, le seul, l'infect.

—Theo, je te rends inconfortable ?

—Un peu, avoua-t-il.

—Oh. Je croyais que t'étais... homo. Je suis désolé, je vais me calmer et on oublie tout ça.

—Hum. Je le suis. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ils servent du Coca, ici ? Je supporte vraiment pas l'alcool, en fait. J'essaie de me forcer en soirées pour pas passer pour le paumé de service mais je finis toujours par laisser mes fonds de bouteille à Odette.

Adrian éclata de rire avant de se pencher doucement vers son oreille.

—Nott, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Theodore fit glisser son regard en direction du barman (le frère d'Adrian) occupé à servir des chopes de bière mousseuse à deux jeunes hommes.

—Ici ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami.

—Tssss. Viens, je connais un endroit où on pourra être tranquille.

Une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne et l'attira à travers l'obscurité réconfortante du pub.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement dans une alcôve, les lèvres brûlantes, les mains curieuses. À l'abri des regards. Ce qui était bien, c'était que Theodore était exempt de mots creux aux mille promesses. Adrian se contentait de dévorer sa bouche, ses doigts tièdes explorant la courbe de sa silhouette, son frère en train de travailler dix mètres plus loin, des clients sans nom sirotant leurs pintes de blonde. C'était si public et intime comme premier baiser.

C'était bien, décida Theodore.

Ils sortirent du pub collés l'un à l'autre, mains dans les poches, tout sourires gonflés d'ardeur.

—Alors..., commença Adrian pour casser le silence.

—Tu prends le bus ou le métro ? s'enquit Theodore d'un ton pragmatique.

Pris au dépourvu, Adrian dût réfléchir une ou deux bonnes secondes avec de dire 'métro'. Bizarrement, à l'extérieur, il n'avait plus l'audace d'être aussi direct avec Theodore. Ce dernier se maintenait à une bonne trentaine de centimètres de lui, comme s'il avait mal digéré leur moment, et ça le peinait légèrement, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer.

—Attention !

Interpellé, Theodore tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et se baissa de justesse, tirant sur le t-shirt d'Adrian pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Une voiture _lancée en l'air_ manqua de les écraser, et alla s'éclater contre le mur derrière eux.

—Putain c'était quoi ça !

—Adrian, ça va ? s'enquit Theodore en vérifiant si son ami n'avait pas été blessé.

La carrosserie l'avait frôlé et il présentait désormais une entaille profonde le long du bras.

Un rire dérangé s'éleva dans la foule et tout le monde se tourna vers un bonhomme vêtu comme un clown dépressif qui semblait pouvoir lever des objets à distance. Il porta une voiture à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et la lança aléatoirement dans une autre partie de la rue.

—MAIS ARRÊTEZ, VOUS ÊTES CINGLÉ ! s'écria un homme.

—Et vous, vous êtes déprimants, riez un petit peu ! intima le fauteur de trouble en faisant léviter l'homme à son tour pour jongler avec à des hauteurs vertigineuses, prenant les hurlements terrifiés de sa victime pour des cris de joie.

Theodore prit la main d'Adrian dans la sienne et se mit à courir loin de la scène. Il fallait qu'ils aillent loin, qu'ils filent comme le vent, si rapide et aérien...

Une fois qu'ils furent dans une rue un peu plus sûre, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur course, Adrian essoufflé.

—Est-ce que t'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Ce mec faisait _léviter_ des trucs ! Et il a failli nous tuer !

—Oui, j'ai vu, se contenta de répondre Theodore d'un ton las.

Au loin, ils entendirent hurler les sirènes de la police.

—Tu saupoudres tes céréales de cocaïne ou quoi ? gémit Adrian d'une voix saccadée, en se laissant tomber à genoux par terre, trop fatigué pour rester debout. Même moi, j'ai jamais couru aussi vite pour marquer un but.

Theodore darda sur lui un regard imperturbable.

—Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, finit-il par dire.

—Tu veux pas que je te raccompagne ?

—Non vraiment, ça va.

—Fais attention.

Theodore haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

—Au cas où l'autre fou croise ton chemin, précisa Adrian.

—C'est toi qui devrais faire attention. Tu cours comme un grand-père, le nargua Theodore avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

_'Est-ce un oiseau, est-ce un avion ? Non, c'est Firewave !'_

Le fumet dégagé par le rôti que déposa sa grand-mère sous ses yeux l'empêcha un instant de distinguer les images sur le poste de télévision de la cuisine, depuis lequel lui parvenait la voix placide de Fiona Bruce.

_'Cet après-midi, un homme dénommé Mark Peeves semait la panique dans le district de Kensington. L'intervention de la police n'aura pas été suffisante pour arrêter celui qu'on surnomme le clown télékinésiste, il aura fallu en effet l'arrivée d'un mystérieux individu masqué, qui a fini par mater l'exubérant personnage en lui lançant des __boules de feu__. Mark Peeves a été arrêté par la police en début de soirée, mais on n'a pu retenir le héros anonyme du jour, que son public a déjà baptisé Firewave. D'où viennent ces étranges pouvoirs, qu'en est-il de Firewave et se pourrait-il que d'autres personnes couvant des pouvoirs surnaturels se cachent parmi nous ? Des questions que soulève ce reportage signé Alex Bushill.'_

Theodore entendit son grand-père ricaner d'un air méprisant.

—Tss, des pouvoirs ! Les journalistes de nos jours, ils seraient prêts à nous faire avaler n'importe quoi pour gagner un peu d'audience.

—Il y a eu des témoins qui ont vu Peeves jongler avec des voitures, fit remarquer Theodore. En fait, j'étais là. J'ai failli en recevoir une sur moi.

—C'est peut-être une sorte de magicien, que sais-je, insista son grand-père avec incrédulité.

—Pourquoi c'est si dur de croire ça alors que ça vous paraît logique qu'_un type_ ait pu marcher sur l'eau, multiplier des pains et ressusciter trois jours après sa mort ?

Au-dessus de l'arche de la cuisine, cloué sur sa croix, Jésus semblait l'accuser d'un regard triste.

—Tt-tt, ne blasphémons pas à table, intervint grand-mère. Chacun ses croyances. Comme je dis toujours, il y a des choses que la logique ne peut expliquer, comme l'amour, les pouvoirs de ce Peeves, et les miracles de Jésus, non pas '_un type_'.

Elle avait appuyé sur les derniers mots en posant sur Theodore un regard lourd.

Celui-ci se contenta de faire courir sa fourchette sur sa purée comme un jardin zen.

—Mais moi je l'ai vu, Peeves, marmonna Theodore d'un air bougon.

Et il savait. Il savait que ce n'était pas un magicien. Que Londres grouillait d'autres personnes comme lui et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que, poussées par un désir de devenir enfin quelqu'un dans une société aussi peu indulgente, celles-ci se manifestent...

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser part de votre avis, surtout sur les personnages (même s'il y a des points noirs à souligner, bon, j'essayerai de ne pas trop pleurer, ha ha). J'ai un peu speedé sur la fin parce que je me connais, si je ne postais pas maintenant, j'aurais jamais posté.

Juste au cas où, j'anticipe déjà quelques réactions.

1) Cette histoire ne cherche pas à se pencher sur celle d'un ado qui découvre son homosexualité, ici, Theo se sait déjà purement gay, sans pour autant qu'il n'aille le gueuler dans les rues en portant des t-shirt rose fluo et en distribuant des tracts pour la gay pride à tous ses copains de lycée. Ses grands-parents, plutôt religieux (sans être des fanatiques, c'est juste des grands-parents, let them be), sont préservés du secret parce que Teddy veut pas non plus trop les secouer. Mais il ne fait pas de grands efforts pour cacher ce qu'il est, et laisse courir les rumeurs sur ses préférences. Bref comme ça on m'accuse pas de faire changer mon perso d'orientation sexuelle en un chapitre.

2) Theodore ne panique pas face à ses pouvoirs parce que je l'imagine pas se bombarder de questionnements inutiles pendant des heures (_oh my godzzz what's happeniiiing? ¡Es imposible!_). Sa logique suit l'adage 'je crois ce que je vois', et il a vu.

Merci d'avoir lu, même vous, petits lecteurs fantômes, et à dans 5 ans pour le deuxième chapitre (nan je déconne). :)


	2. Un cœur congelé

8.03.2013 – Désolée du temps que je mets à poster, les enfants, i suxx. Mais je vous aime et j'espère que vous m'aimez toujours. (De toute façon j'ai bien dit que j'allais normalement poster la suite dans cinq ans, donc techniquement je suis en avance, donc techniquement vous devriez me faire tendrement l'amour devant la cheminée là.)

**Zephyrus/Zéphyr **est un dieu du vent de l'ouest. Il est plus connu pour avoir causé par jalousie la mort de Hyacinte, un mortel dont il était éperdu et qui était l'amant d'Apollon. Bref, c'est un psychopathe. Comme tous les dieux de la mythologie grecque. (Apparemment c'est aussi le coéquipier de Rage/Brian dans Queer as Folk, j'ai même pas fait exprès, C'EST CE QUE J'APPELLE DE LA SALE COÏNCIDENCE OMG.)

* * *

**Musique :** M83 – Steve McQueen

_Je me suis réveillé plus fort que jamais_

_Emporté par d'immenses vagues enflammées._

_Courir et hurler tout au long :_

_Rien ne peut me blesser aujourd'hui !_

_Je vis pour le frisson..._

* * *

**2 – Un cœur congelé  
**

* * *

Dans la douce pénombre du salon victorien, Bella Lestrange pouvait distinguer les lèvres de son époux s'imprégner de violettes sous le contact de ses doigts nervurés de givre. Lui, personnage aussi apathique et ennuyeux de son vivant, la mort, si froide et bleue, lui allait mieux que la vie.

Bella se laissa tomber à côté de lui dans un soupir satisfait.

Gisait maintenant sur son canapé un cadavre glacé et un rôti dans le four. Parfait, elle avait faim !

Le bout de ses doigts longs et osseux présentait des tâches d'encre violacée qui avaient coagulé sous sa peau jaunâtre. Elle les passa dans la flamme d'une bougie parfumée pour les réchauffer. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait si froid. Son corps avoisinait des températures grotesques que même son thermomètre ne pouvait mesurer, lui jetant à la figure l'absurdité de son état avec un "ERROR: TOO LOW" en majuscules, brutal.

Elle était congelée.

Elle n'avait jamais été fort chaleureuse avant cette maudite tempête mais elle pouvait au moins prétendre être encore _humaine_. Curieusement, malgré les caprices thermiques de son système sanguin, les battements de son cœur n'avaient rien perdu de leur cadence. Du bout des doigts elle pouvait suinter de la glace. Et dans son antre, le froid l'emprisonnait. Pas une once d'empathie ne titillait sa conscience, un rien lui engendrait des idées meurtrières...

Le gel l'avait insensibilisée à tout, sauf au plaisir inavouable de voir la vie quitter les yeux de ses victimes. Elle n'avait jamais aimé son mari, de toute façon. Rodolphus était si... trop... pas assez... c'était Rodolphus. Un homme vide, mais viiide ! Comme son estomac à cet instant précis.

Elle était morte de faim.

Pas littéralement bien sûr (rires hystériques).

Elle jeta un regard ennuyé en direction du macchabée, qui l'accusait encore d'un regard froid, des tentacules bleuâtres enroulées autour de son cou flasque.

Bella fit couler de la cire brûlante sur les globes oculaires de son tendre époux. Observa avec fascination la croûte rouge se former sur les pupilles noires comme le néant. Sa faim n'était toujours pas apaisée. Un monstre ne perdait jamais son appétit...

* * *

Pendant trois semaines, la presse usa et abusa de la popularité de Firewave pour écouler les tirages et toute l'Angleterre était obnubilée par les exploits du super-héros. Celui-ci jouait le jeu et avait endossé, non sans engendrer quelque hystérie parmi son tout nouveau fan-club, un costume des plus kitsch qui ne semblait servir qu'à souligner son torse vallonné d'abdominaux, composé d'un tissu qu'on rapportait inflammable pour concorder avec ses pouvoirs ignés.

Les journalistes s'arrachaient ses interviews, auxquelles il acceptait de répondre sans rechigner, souvent prompt à sourire, des sourires modérés et faussement modestes, ceux que les acteurs avaient pour coutume de plaquer sur leurs visages quand on leur vantait la qualité de leur jeu. Firewave était un acteur, il profitait de ses pouvoirs et de ses charmes pour tenir les médias par la patte.

Theodore n'était pas impressionné. À part la fois où il avait mis feu à la bite d'un crevard en rut qui avait essayé de violer une mineure imbibée de vodka-cerise, Firewave n'avait crié justice que face aux petits pilleurs des rues. Peut-être que dans un village insignifiant comme Sawbridgeworth il aurait été à la hauteur de sa réputation, mais dans une capitale aussi grande que Londres, l'honneur dont on l'affublait était limite une blague.

Et pourtant, il était partout : on pouvait qualifier d'impensable le simple fait de se balader dans la ville sans croiser un stand de journaux ayant pour but de promouvoir ses actes héroïques, ou d'allumer la télé sans tomber sur un reportage à son sujet. À un temps où le peuple est déçu par la léthargie politique d'un pays, n'importe quel plébéien qui fait des étincelles peut passer pour un pourfendeur de la justice. Firewave était déjà mieux que les flics, mieux que le gouvernement, il diffusait une image de confiance et de protection, mais ce n'était ça, qu'une image.

Curieusement, Odette semblait indifférente au phénomène. Quant à Adrian, il se montrait réservé sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas l'air emporté par la vague médiatique non plus, trop occupé à tourner autour de Theodore qu'il était.

—Alors, ça devient sérieux avec Pucey heeein ? s'enquit Odette avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Ils quêtaient la grignote dans la cuisine design des Zabini, cette dernière occupée à dénicher dans le frigo quelconque trésor tandis que Theodore, assis au comptoir, s'amusait à jongler avec une pomme dénichée dans une coupe de fruits en crystal.

—Mouais, grogna-t-il.

—C'est quoi ce "mouaaais" ? On dirait que je suis plus enthousiaste que toi à propos de _ton _couple.

—J'ai remarqué... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On s'parle comme d'habitude, sauf que maintenant, on s'embrasse aussi. C'est tout.

—Sérieusement, vous avez juste fait ça ?!

—On est ensemble depuis que quelques jours, Odette, calme ton vagin.

—Faut surtout que je décoince le tien, enchaîna son amie avant de piocher dans son paquet de chips une généreuse poignée et de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. J'suis là, j'essaie de m'intéresser à ta vie et vous en êtes même pas encore à vous pomper le dard, autant regarder un film français si je voulais autant d'inaction.

—T'es pas possible... Et critique pas les films français, « Léon » c'était génial !

Des pas sonores se mirent à tambouriner les marches de l'escalier.

—Oh, Blaise est là ? s'entendit-il demander avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton désinvolte.

—Non mais regarde-moi ça, quelle pucelle, le nargua Odette.

—Chut.

Elle pouffa de rire et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Theodore, prenant soin à l'écraser avec ses fesses pour l'exaspérer en secouant sa courte crinière frisée.

—Odette...

—Inspire les effluves de mon shampoing, Teddy, mes cheveux sentent comme les fesses du petit Jésus !

—Oh, c'est renversant. T'as fumé du shit avant que je vienne ?

—Non, d'la beuh, chez nous on fait dans la qualité, hein.

—Bien sûr.

—Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à mon frère ? Il a approximativement le même QI que son slip et il vit toujours chez papa-maman.

—Techniquement, tes parents sont quasiment jamais à la maison. J'ai dû croiser ta mère une fois et j'ai jamais vu ton père de ma vie.

Acha Zabini, Theodore la voyait comme une version plus belle et plus effrayante de Naomi Campbell, et ne l'avoir croisée que quelques fois durant un laps de temps aussi étendu était pour lui un soulagement. C'est que du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, elle le rendait mal à l'aise, avec ses pommettes saillantes, ses mains graciles, ses courbes voluptueuses, son visage fin aux traits pulpeux et surtout ses yeux noirs acérés comme des gemmes, taillés en amande. Son tempérament calme et peu accueillant était aux antipodes de celui d'Odette, qui, bien plus chaleureuse que sa mère, pouvait exprimer ouvertement tout ce qu'elle pensait, même si l'opinion qu'elle avait d'une personne se résumait à « je ne t'aime pas et je te pisse cordialement dessus », tandis que la mannequin se contentait de vous mutiler du regard et de vous juger intérieurement – ce qui était pire.

—Et alors ? À son âge, ça craint d'habiter sous leur toit. Moi, dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, je m'installe dans mon propre studio, assura Odette d'un ton prétentieux.

—Avec l'argent de qui ? Jésus ? C'est toujours tes parents qui vont te payer ton premier lieu "d'émancipation". Je vois pas trop où est la différence.

Elle le fixa longuement avec cet air méprisant purement distinctif de son code génétique, avant de tourner les talons en direction des toilettes, clamant son envie soudaine de pisser.

Theodore se retrouva appuyé sur le comptoir, les yeux songeurs fixés sur la bouilloire électrique, un sachet de Darjeeling abandonné au fond de son mug. Il entendait patiemment les ronflements de l'appareil, dans lequel bouillait l'eau, tout en examinant sans vraiment le voir le petit logo dessiné sur le paquet Lipton encore ouvert sur le comptoir.

Il fut violemment éjecté de sa torpeur lorsqu'il sentit une claque sur ses fesses.

—Odette ! siffla-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Ce n'était pas Odette. Vêtu simplement d'un boxer trop moulant (ugh) sur lequel était fièrement imprimé "No king size, no paradise" (ugh x2), Blaise émit un rire narquois.

—Euh, j'ai du mal à concevoir que ce soit un salut traditionnel chez les Siciliens ça, souligna pertinemment Theodore pour oublier la rave-party qu'entamaient les papillons dans son ventre.

—C'est une tradition dans des tribus kényanes, tu peux pas comprendre, avança Blaise d'une voix complètement stone. Qu'est-ce' tu fous là au fait ?

—J'ai été enlevé par des aliens et ils m'ont déposé ici après m'avoir engrossé.

—Ah ouais... tu dois vendre ton histoire à Discovery Channel ou quelque chose, rétorqua-t-il en tapotant sa joue.

Theodore sursauta violemment à ce contact, qui lui avait laissé une impression furtive de brûlure.

—Quoi ?

—T'as approximativement la même température corporelle que le soleil, à ta place je m'inquiéterais.

Blaise haussa des épaules avant de plonger une main dans le paquet de chips abandonné par Odette sur la table. Theodore l'observait, les sourcils froncés, le cerveau imbibé d'idées et de scénarios tous plus improbables les-uns que les autres qui pour une fois n'impliquaient pas de torrides parties de jambes en l'air.

—...elle est où, Odie ? s'enquit Blaise, changeant de sujet.

—Aux toilettes.

Theodore toussota. C'est pas que la présence de Blaise le rendait mal à l'aise... mais se retrouver seul avec lui dans la même pièce le mutait en être nerveux, gauche et hésitant, totalement polaire à tout ce qui pouvait définir quelqu'un de "cool". Bon d'accord, la présence de Blaise le rendait mal à l'aise en fait.

—Et sinon, tu as suivi l'actualité ? Ce Firewave est partout, dit-il pour faire la conversation.

Il aurait espéré voir Blaise manquer de s'étouffer en grignotant, un signe indéniable de son affiliation avec le super-héros, mais celui-ci eut juste une réaction neutre.

—Ouais, il est partout.

—Il ne fait pas grand chose pourtant.

_A+, Theodore, 10/10, rabaisser le mec avec lequel tu veux secrètement coucher : c'est exactement ce que tout le monde conseille de faire. D'toute façon il a l'air trop stone pour que ça l'atteigne._

—Okay, s'tu le dis.

Odette revint des toilettes, l'air curieusement guilleret, et ne manqua pas de reprocher à son frère de se balader à moitié à poil dans la maison comme un vieux beauf exhibitionniste, ce à quoi il répondit être crevant de chaud. Theodore versa du thé fumant dans son mug, et le sirota en observant l'échange de piques verbales entre les deux Zabini. Il ne remarqua pas danser autour de la bouilloire encore allumée des fils électriques, beaucoup trop focalisé sur Blaise et son possible lien avec Firewave...

* * *

—Et donc pour calculer la constante d'équilibre, tu fais Kc est égal à...?

Adrian fixait son manuel de chimie d'un air vide.

—Chais pas, grogna-t-il.

—Réfléchis, c'est le rapport entre les produits et... (Theodore fit une pause pour l'encourager à répondre) ...les réactifs concentrés. Allez, Adrian, fais un effort... !

—Je fais un effort, lui assura l'autre sans conviction. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse une pause ?

—On a commencé y a genre quinze minutes !

—D'habitude je jette un œil vite fait aux exercices du bouquin pendant cinq minutes avant de le refermer et d'aller jouer à Resident Evil en mode multijoueur avec Terence. Quinze minutes c'est énorme.

Theodore se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré.

—Adrian, je peux pas t'aider si t'es autant motivé à travailler que Placebo motivé à se renouveler musicalement. C'est pour tes A-Levels, là ! **(1)**

—Je serai beaucoup plus productif si tu me fais une pipe.

—C'est très romantique, lâcha-t-il avec platitude.

—Quoi, je suis censé te payer un McDonald's avant ?

—« L'apothéose de l'amour courtois », par Adrian Pucey. Étape un : proposez à votre moitié un cheeseburger – et pourquoi pas des tickets resto – contre une fellation.

Il reposa le manuel sur son bureau, s'étira les membres, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts avant de faire pivoter sa chaise à 180° pour faire face à Adrian, assis par terre contre le lit.

—On fait un deal. On travaille une heure maintenant, puis je te laisse faire quelques exercices, et si je vois que t'as compris, tu auras une récompense.

—Là ça m'intéresse. Quel genre de récompense ?

Theodore regarda furtivement vers la porte close avant de s'agenouiller en face d'Adrian.

—Tu verras bien. Ouvre ton livre page 83. On va repartir sur les bases : les liaisons chimiques. Tu sais c'est quoi au moins ?

—Ouais ouais liaisons covalentes, tout ça, j'suis pas attardé non plus ! Enfin... rappelle-moi quand même.

La proposition de Theodore se révéla efficace. Quand il le voulait, Adrian pouvait être quelqu'un d'attentif et de consciencieux. Ses lacunes n'existaient qu'à cause de sa paresse et c'était à force de délaisser son travail qu'il avait fini par doubler. Theodore fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'au bout de l'heure escomptée, son ami avait intégré une bonne partie de la matière.

—Tu vois que tu peux, dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

—En trente minutes, tu m'expliques mieux que ce qu'essaie de me faire intégrer Snape en trois semaines.

Theodore lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui et de capturer timidement ses lèvres. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et derrière la fenêtre, la lueur du soleil de novembre commençait déjà à s'estomper.

—Tu parlais d'une récompense, non ? lui rappela Adrian.

Un rire frivole, atypique de son personnage, s'échappa des lèvres de Theodore. Les mains d'humeur baladeuse, ses doigts déboutonnèrent fébrilement le jean d'Adrian, défirent sa braguette, tandis que ce dernier suréleva ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. L'impatience les rongeait et le silence insufflait en eux des pensées de plus en plus floues et impudiques. D'habitude bloqué par ses excès de réflexions, Theodore ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait. Suivant son intime principe que _« si Odette le faisait, alors pourquoi pas lui ? »,_ il se retrouva la tête entre les jambes d'Adrian, sa langue explorant les zones sensibles du membre en érection.

Celui-ci se réfrénait curieusement de tout commentaire, sa tête reposant sur le bord du lit, les paupières closes, les mains pétrissant fermement la chevelure de Theodore. Son souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus au rythme des mouvements de son petit-ami, qui le suçait frénétiquement en se remettant en mémoire les conseils de sa meilleure amie (_Pas de dents, beaucoup de salive – de toute façon t'es un mec, t'as bien dû voir au moins un porno ou deux, tu sais comment faire une pipe quand même ! ...Attends, de quoi on parlait déjà ? Ah oui, du devoir d'Histoire ! Au fait tu peux me laisser copier sur toi ?_).

Adrian ne sut se contenir plus de trois minutes et se surprit honteusement à laisser échapper un gémissement peu viril. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le visage de Theo était penché au-dessus du sien, le contour de ses lèvres rose et gonflé, et la pâleur céleste de ses yeux irisée de lascivité. Incroyablement érotique.

—C'était bien ? lui demanda celui-ci.

Adrian hocha fébrilement la tête et caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

—T'as avalé ? souffla-t-il.

Un sourire paresseux s'étira sur les lèvres de Theodore.

* * *

**« Autre corps glacé découvert dans la Tamise ! »** rapportaient les gros titres du journal qu'il lisait distraitement. Depuis deux semaines planait la menace d'un serial killer dans la capitale, et au vu de l'état des cadavres qu'il laissait derrière lui (l'autopsie révélait que leurs organes étaient recouverts de givre – littéralement), c'était encore une autre cible du fameux tonnerre-mutant-surnaturel-de-l'Espace...

—Est-ce que mon frère te parle souvent, ces temps-ci ? fut l'abrupte question d'Odette.

—Ummm... pourquoi ? dit Theodore en abaissant légèrement son journal pour darder vers elle un regard suspicieux.

En un an et demi, Blaise s'était rarement donné la peine d'entretenir la conversation avec Theo – mais il y a un an et demi, Theo n'avait que quinze ans, et c'était différent. Maintenant il en en avait tout juste dix-sept, les mois avaient fondu avec ses rondeurs d'enfance, sa taille s'était allongée de plusieurs centimètres et de son apparence de gosse ne restaient plus que des vieux t-shirts un peu justes et son absence de pilosité faciale persistante.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Blaise se montrait moins distant avec le temps, souvent enclin à s'asseoir juste à côté de lui pour faire mine d'être absorbé par le téléfilm moisi qui passait sur le moment à la télévision, et passer, en feignant la nonchalance, un bras sur le dos du canapé. Même que leurs cuisses se frôlaient parfois, et que Theodore priait les dieux tout-puissants d'empêcher sa stupide bite de manifester son existence sous la forme d'une érection extrêmement inappropriée.

—Parce que je crois que Blaise est dans une sorte de saison des amours. Il est constamment en chaleur et il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, un peu comme un vélociraptor.

—Alors il ne me drague pas parce que je suis spécial à ses yeux mais juste parce qu'il a une libido incontrôlable ?

—Exactement.

— ... Ô déception.

—Je le supporte vraiment plus, tous les soirs il baise avec une inconnue toute la nuit et c'est comme avoir un tracteur à côté, ça m'empêche de dormir ! grogna-t-elle avec rage, les paupières lourdes.

La lumière clignota un moment. Assis sur le lit d'Odette, Theodore remarqua que l'ampoule du plafond grésillait.

—Et ces problèmes d'électricité à la con ! Je vais péter cette baraque un jour.

—Calme-toi, Odette. T'es un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, je me trompe ?

Il ne se trompait bien évidemment pas. Depuis trois semaines, Odette était souvent absente en cours, la plupart du temps sous prétexte d'une récurrente fièvre. Les quelques fois où elle se donnait la peine de se rendre à l'école, elle revenait penaude, morte affalée sur son bureau, ses cheveux volumineux austèrement rassemblés dans un élastique, des cernes esquissées jusqu'au menton. Une hargne aiguë la rendait difficile à gérer, comme si elle avait ses règles 24h/7. Elle était devenue hyper-susceptible et il fallait se réfréner de lui dire quoique ce soit, au risque de déclencher une tempête de furie dont même Satan aurait appréhendé les conséquences.

—NON SÉRIEUX ?! MERCI D'AVOIR REMARQUÉ, SHERLOCK !

—C'est pas la peine de t'exciter sur moi, je suis pas ta mère ! Ugh. Je vais rentrer chez moi, il est l'heure de toute façon. Faut vraiment changer cette ampoule, elle déconne complètement, fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt l'objet clignotant avec frénésie.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais croisa dans le couloir le frère d'Odette, qui sortait manifestement de la douche au vu de sa tenue légère. Il tenta d'ignorer sa glorieuse nudité ruisselante de sex-appeal (_azefgjhbgvsdghjj!_), éternellement reconnaissant pour la serviette de bain que Blaise avait daigné enrouler autour de ses hanches.

—Hey Teddy, le salua-t-il chaleureusement, apparemment peu gêné de son apparence.

—Blaise, Odette va te tuer, tu sais.

—Oui, oui, ma sœur... toujours la drama queen celle-là ! Tu partais ?

—J'y comptais bien.

—Oh. Quel dommage.

—Ah bon ? rétorqua Theodore, incrédule.

La proximité soudaine entre lui et Blaise le rendait mal à l'aise. Ce moment, ce petit "roulement de tambour" intérieur, Theodore en avait fantasmé un milliard de fois, mais les fantasmes ne l'effrayaient pas autant que la réalité, et à cet instant, admirer désespérément la beauté de Blaise de loin lui paraissait plus rassurant que de se faire déshabiller du regard de près.

Il se sentait plus à l'aise dans le rôle du spectateur de sa propre vie que dans celui de l'acteur principal.

—Je devrais vraiment y aller...

Il fila vers les escaliers, atteignit le hall, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il tomba nez à nez sur un type dans la vingtaine qui le toisa d'un regard indifférent.

—T'es qui toi ? lâcha machinalement Theodore avec acerbité.

—Draco. Et toi, tu es... ?

—En train de partir, manifestement.

* * *

Tandis que sa grand-mère chantonnait un vieux single de Petula Clark devant une partie de démineur, et que son grand-père somnolait sur le canapé, Theodore zappait les chaînes de la télévision avec paresse, étendu à l'horizontale sur le fauteuil le plus rembourré du salon. Il ne passait à la télé que des programmes sans intérêt : des reportages animaliers, des soaps écœurants de dramatisme, une énième rediffusion de Spider-Man, et des documentaires portant sur des thèmes occultes comme la vie de Siddhartha Gautama et son lien avec les cultes monothéistes originaires du Moyen-Orient (ça c'était Discovery Channel)...

Une chaîne en particulier attira son attention. Elle diffusait une interview de Firewave. Celui-ci apparaissait masqué un peu à la manière de Batman, seul le bas de son visage restant visible. Theodore ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu d'aussi près et en HD, or ici l'angle de la caméra ne pouvait le tromper : c'était Blaise. Le masque (inutile) trahissait le brun velouté de sa peau et la courbe de son sourire, que Theodore aurait pu dessiner sans modèle de référence tellement il était accoutumé à l'observer. C'était Blaise, et Blaise s'en moquait d'être reconnu par son entourage. Il ne faisait clairement ça que pour la notoriété. Se présenter comme le nouveau super-héros en vogue de toute une ville devait facilement lui permettre de se chopper un pack de nanas tous les soirs.

Et ça expliquait l'indifférence d'Odette pour le phénomène. Elle savait que c'était son frère.

Theodore ne fut même pas choqué, ses soupçons l'ayant déjà mentalement préparé à cette découverte. Il avait déjà vu quelques reportages sur Firewave avant, des images furtives où il avait noté une vague ressemblance entre le héros et son _teenage crush. _Non, sérieux, il était peu surpris par la révélation. Et ça expliquait tellement de choses.

Le pouvoir de Blaise semblait avoir déréglé le dosage de ses hormones et son appétit sexuel entrait en compétition avec celui de Jack Harkness. **(2)** Dans un sens, c'était logique. Il avait le pouvoir de créer des boules de feu, son organisme entier devait être bouillonnant de testostérone.

—_Je peux vous dire que ; qui que ce soit, cette personne n'est pas à l'abri de mon sens de la justice._

Theodore roula des yeux face à cette médiocre tournure de phrase.

—_Et comment comptez-vous trouver le Tueur de Glace ?_

—_C'est simple, je ne le trouverai pas. Il viendra à moi. Ce soir, Pelham Street, à minuit. _

—Au moins il a pas perdu de sa modestie avec le personnage..., marmonna Theodore d'un ton amusé.

—Tu as dit quoi, mon cœur ? J'ai pas entendu, lança distraitement sa grand-mère, toujours captivée par son démineur.

—Non, j'ai juste dit que y avait rien d'intéressant à la télé !

Il éteignit la télévision et alla déposer un bisou sur la tempe de sa grand-mère avant de monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

Quand il était tout tout tout petit, sa mère lui chantonnait souvent une vieille comptine anglaise qui disait ;

"De quoi sont faits les petits garçons ?

De quoi sont faits les petits garçons ?

De limaces, et d'escargots,

Et de queues de petits chiots."

(La suite entonnait le même refrain sur les ingrédients constitutifs des petites filles, une strophe sur "du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses"...)

À l'époque l'idée de contenir en lui des vraies limaces visqueuses rampant dans les tréfonds perdus de ses intestins l'avait traumatisé, et pendant la majorité de sa petite enfance, faire sa commission était une épreuve qui le taraudait (et si la cuvette se remplissait tout à coup d'insectes baveux, de limaces, d'escargots, ou pire encore, de vers de terre ? et si... ? ; et si... ?).

Penché sur ses laborieux exercices de math, Theodore faisait distraitement tapoter son crayon sur son cahier d'un air pensif. De quoi sont faits les super-héros ? De super-pouvoirs ? De super-costume ? De super-réputation ? Et si Theodore en profitait lui aussi ? Très bien, il n'avait pas le profil type du protagoniste puissant et musclé, mais ni Peter Parker ni Tim Drake non plus. Or Peter Parker était devenu l'un des emblèmes du monde des comics, et Tim Drake ? Franchement ? Le meilleur Robin. Pas de doute à cela. Le. Meilleur. Robin.

_Ce n'est que de la fiction de toute façon, reconcentre-toi mec._

Pourquoi devenir un super-héros ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse les individus à vouloir en devenir un ? Le besoin de notoriété ? Le sentiment de justice ? ... La vengeance ? Theodore s'en foutait de tout ça. Ça lui était égal d'être connu ou de faire du monde un endroit meilleur. Mais... ça avait l'air fun. Les dangers encourus, les péripéties trépidantes qui en découlent, l'adrénaline qui pompe dans les veines – l'action, que diable !

_Tu dérives, Theo, merde ! On retourne aux fonctions._

Et puis il était convaincu qu'il aurait fait un bien meilleur justicier que Firewave. Déjà, il aurait fait gaffe à ne pas trahir son identité. Blaise n'avait-il jamais vu _Death Note_ de sa vie ? Et si quelqu'un de malintentionné détenait le pouvoir de mettre abruptement fin à la vie de ceux dont il connaissait le véritable nom ?

_Ça y est, t'as craqué._

S'il était un super-héros, il serait intraçable. Invisible. Insidieux. Comme Zéphyr, le dieu grec du vent.

Il porterait un masque. Non, pas un de ces inutiles bandeaux pour les yeux... Un masque blanc et neutre, ceux que les JabbaWockeeZ n'oubliaient jamais d'arborer lors de leurs prestations. Il enfilerait des gants fins, à l'instar des mimes, pour recouvrir ses doigts-traîtres souillés d'empreintes digitales. Et des vêtements élastiques pour privilégier les mouvements amples, entièrement noirs, car le noir, couleur de sobriété et du crime, est discret et élégant. Un attirail quelque peu cheap mais qui ferait, dans sa pratique simplicité, parfaitement l'affaire.

Zéphyr, le héros-fantôme. Un alter-ego intrépide, agile comme des danseurs hip-hop, muet comme les mimes, rapide et invisible comme un dieu de la mythologie hellénistique.

Mais, au final, qu'un héros n'ait pas de pouvoirs ou pas de costume, à chacune de leur histoire revient toujours une constante : un antagoniste. Et ça, Theodore n'était pas sûr d'en trouver aussi facilement à un quelconque coin de rue... à moins que... Pelham Street, hein ?

_Non non non tu dérapes là, t'es invisible mais pas immortel, alors on va tout de suite se calmer et arrêter de se prendre pour un dieu..._

Sa montre affichait dix heures trente, Firewave avait dit minuit ; s'il se dépêchait, il pourrait y arriver dans peu de temps. C'était fou, c'était complètement fou, mais Theodore n'avait jamais rien accompli de 'fou' dans sa vie (à part éventuellement sucer la bite de son copain pour le pousser à travailler) et là, l'univers lui avait enfin présenté une opportunité de prendre un tournant différent dans sa monotone existence. C'était un cadeau du ciel. Parmi neuf millions de Londoniens, Zeus l'avait choisi comme élu...

Autant en profiter.

* * *

La nuit, cette dévoreuse d'inhibitions...

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, invisible, Pelham Street se révéla plutôt dense de monde. Theodore tenta de réajuster son masque trouvé dans une boîte du grenier, qui lui était déjà inconfortable. Il en fit temporairement une casquette, avant de scanner du regard la rue à la recherche de Firewave. Mais Blaise demeurait curieusement introuvable.

L'air était froid, et Theodore enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son hoodie, soudainement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Un jeune couple passa à côté de lui :

—Tu crois que le tueur de glace va venir ? demanda la fille avec un enthousiasme que Theodore jugea intérieurement inapproprié.

—J'espère bien mais j'sais pas, l'interview de Firewave est passée sur quasi toutes les chaînes donc... y a des chances.

Theo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans deux minutes, les douze coups de minuit sonneraient, annonçant le commencement du bal, et son cœur entamait déjà, dans un rythme frénétique, un concert de percussions contre sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

—FIREWAVE ! s'écria hystériquement une adolescente.

_Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fous là... ? _se répéta intérieurement Theodore.

Des murmures et exclamations de surprises s'élevèrent dans toute la foule. Et effectivement, dans la lumière nocturne se découpait, sur le toit d'un immeuble, la parfaite silhouette de Firewave.

Pendant que les autres se perdaient en admiration, Theodore remit son masque en place, accourut vers l'immeuble en question et s'attela à l'escalader par la gouttière pour en atteindre le sommet. L'édifice n'était pas très haut, mais la façade était laborieuse à gravir et l'adolescent pouvait sentir une pellicule de sueur froide se former le long de son dos.

La folie l'avait définitivement dégénéré.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteint le deuxième étage que sa légère acrophobie lui revint en mémoire.

Agrippé fermement à la gouttière, les mains moites et les membres en gelée, il s'octroya une courte pause pour rassembler le peu de son courage.

—Maman..., gémit-il tandis qu'en bas la foule clamait avec ardeur « Firewave ! Firewave ! Firewave ! ».

Les paupières fermement closes, Theodore déglutit avec difficulté, nauséeux, réprimant une envie malsaine de regarder en bas et d'estimer la distance entre le moment où il était encore en vie et celui où il aurait la face écrasée contre le sol. Une sensation de picotement lui parcourut alors l'échine, et pris de court, il relâcha sa prise par mégarde, et il tomba, ses derniers cris absorbés par ceux de la foule...

Il finit par atterrir sur son derrière et en rouvrant les yeux, se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble, à quelques mètres de Firewave.

Okay, alors, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Il était là-bas et maintenant il était ici, et il tombait, et il allait mourir, et..., et... !

Blaise faisait les cent pas, apparemment nerveux. Son costume lui allait vraiment bien. L'avantage d'avoir une mère faisant partie du monde fermé du mannequinat – elle avait sûrement dans son cercle d'amis un ou deux stylistes prêts à se plier au moindre de ses désirs.

Theodore se releva avec difficulté, frotta ses mains égratignées contre son jean avant de s'approcher de lui. Il jeta au passage un bref coup d'œil vers la rue, où se distinguait clairement l'attroupement d'un bon nombre de personnes. Il se glissa derrière Blaise et se penchant vers lui, souffla dans son oreille assez bas pour que sa voix ne fût pas reconnue :

—Ton fan-club attend un spectacle, Firewave, qu'est-ce que toi tu attends ?

Il s'éloigna avec agilité et observa avec amusement Blaise se retourner dans tous les sens pour déceler d'où provenait cette voix.

—Le tueur de glace ?

Theodore choisit de ne pas répondre, ce qui n'aurait de toute façon pas été nécessaire puisque la seconde d'après s'éleva la voix moqueuse d'une femme :

—Firewave...

—Oh. Oh ! Vous êtes une femme. Et vous êtes vieille ! Merde alors.

—Vieille ? _Vieille ?! _J'ai quarante-six ans !

—Formidable. J'en ai vingt-trois, enchanté.

Theodore pouffa de rire dans sa main.

—Voyez-vous cela, le héros de toute une ville s'avère être un gamin impertinent qui se croit invincible avec ses petites boules de feu.

—Et le serial killer le plus recherché d'Angleterre s'avère être une vieille psychopathe à l'aube de la ménopause.

Blaise semblait insouciant de la situation actuelle. Cette femme avait plus d'une dizaine de morts sur la conscience, sa folie meurtrière n'était plus à prouver, et pourtant il s'adressait à elle comme il aurait parlé à une voisine un peu exaspérante.

—Bien. Le show peut commencer ! À nous deux, « la Tueuse de Glace ».

—Épargne-moi ce surnom ridicule, je préfère m'attribuer le pseudonyme plus intéressant de... Bellatrix.

—On dirait le nom d'un film de SF.

—Bellatrix signifie, poursuivit-elle en ignorant la remarque de Blaise, « la guerrière » en latin !

Theodore remarqua les mains de « la guerrière » se recouvrir de givre, Blaise répondit en faisant jaillir des boules de feu au creux des siennes.

—Moi aussi je peux parler des langues chics. _Brucia, strega ! _**(3)**

Toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre, Theodore observait l'échange entre la psychopathe de glace et le mégalomane de feu. Dans sa tête il songeait _Blaise fais gaffe Blaise fais gaffe Blaise fais gaffe _tandis que ce dernier dansait autour de la sorcière en la bombardant de jets de flamme. Elle semblait toutefois peu sensible à la chaleur, s'approchant dangereusement du héros au rythme de ses attaques, et finit par atteindre son cou, qu'elle se mit à étrangler d'une poigne féroce. En manque d'air, emprisonné dans un étau de glace, Blaise peinait à produire du feu et ne pouvait compter que sur ses muscles pour se défaire de l'emprise de Bellatrix, qui avait du mal à le tenir en place.

_Ôte tes sales pattes de Blaise !_

Ne réfléchissant plus, Theodore sortit de sa cachette et fonça sur cette dernière comme un joueur de football américain. Déséquilibrée, celle-ci fut propulsée de quelques mètres jusqu'au bord du toit, vacilla un instant, encore sonnée de la soudaine attaque de Theodore, et celui s'avança calmement vers elle, conscient qu'il n'était plus invisible du tout, avant de la pousser violemment pour la faire tomber dans le vide.

_Ce fut suspicieusement facile_, constata-t-il avec perplexité. La prise de conscience d'avoir tué quelqu'un ne lui était pas encore venu tout à fait à l'esprit.

—J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul ! intervint Blaise d'une voix éraillée. Qui es-tu ? Enlève ton masque.

Theodore se retourna brusquement, les joues brûlantes. Il ne pouvait pas parler au risque de trahir son identité, opta alors pour une révérence un peu moqueuse avant de redevenir invisible. Blaise semblait désorienté. À une dizaine de mètres plus bas s'élevaient les exclamations surprises de la foule, qui n'avait vu de la scène que le corps de Bellatrix chuter et la silhouette d'un individu mystérieux au visage masqué – Theodore.

Il prit le risque de passer à pas feutrés juste à côté de Blaise, et de souffler furtivement :

—Je suis Zéphyr.

... avant de regagner la gouttière par laquelle il descendit, et de se laisser fondre dans la foule.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

1) A-Levels : examens équivalents au BAC en Angleterre.

2) Jack Harkness : personnage de Doctor Who et de Torchwood populaire dans le fandom pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ; hommes, femmes, aliens... (je ne déconne pas pour les aliens)

3) « Brucia, strega ! » (italien) – Brûle, sorcière !

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours (plz vous posez pas trop de questions sur les éventuelles incohérences de cette fic, je ne suis qu'une jeune auteure en mal d'amour carburant au tumblr et au Zabinott)

_Love & butterfly kisses_


End file.
